Huge Ass Navy
"Leaving voytekia I Crossed the great sea to a land that every citizen from every nation simply described as "Some nation with a huge ass navy." Hoping aboard a cargo vessel from this land I actually spent the next three weeks aboard. I enjoyed the journey with the crew which were friendly but -extremely- xenophobic and found it insulting that I did not desire to discuss the state of the economy or seaborne topics when ever I had a free moment resulting in a quiet rest of the voyage....Untill I was awoken one morning by what I thought was the roar of Satan himself only to discover we had arrived and the guardian fleet of 'The Grand Dockyard' had ceremoniously welcomed my vessel by blasting a warhorn from the largest vessel in the bunch loud enough to make me fall from my hammock and leave a rather nasty gash."— The travelling explorer Garret Garretsson, After sailing to The empire of some nation with a huge ass navy before having his entire fortune bled from him by local merchants. The Empire of some nation with a huge ass navy is a large, economically focused highly seaborne nation located in the south western most part of supreme death hell, far from any major continental powers. Written off by many nations in supreme death hell as supremely arrogant and "Fucking pussies hiding behind an impenetrable wall of money" The empire in actuality enjoys engaging in friendly communication as well as economic benefit for all involved, which has resulted in them many times initially playing both sides of the field on many regional political issues to garner as much money as possible before being forced to pick a side. The actual nation can be described as a "blue paradise" as the oceans are fanatically cared for allowing for crystal clear blue waters for miles around the island to be home to coral reefs. It is interisting to note that environmental policies are deemed a "necessary economic sacrifice" which is a blatant 'jab' at many of the other members of supreme death hells abysmal environmental standards. The actual island itself has almost no natural forests but trees are being imported from voytekia in a "forests for cars" trade program. The crown jewel Some nation with a huge ass navy has a very literal name, with their fleet consuming a majority of the monstrous defense budget. The 'army' is comprised entirely of marines. The national guard consists of any citizen that owns over 5 weapons and is over the age of 18. Any aircraft not located on a carrier is dedicated to defending territorial waters surrounding the nation. The actual size and scope of the fleet is subject of a tremendous amount of debate and argument among the military intelligence community going so far as to say that there is a fourth battle group that is almost entirely off the records outside of massive amounts of materials going into a bureaucratic "black hole". The most obvious and glarring weakness is that the nation has almost no "punch" power outside of the longest range missles mounted on their warships effeffectively making landlocked nations almost entierly ignored by this ocean focused nation. Relations with the nations of supreme death hell United Skeletons: Extremely hostile after nearly every single trade emisary came back with the words "Fuck boi" carved onto their forehead, however medieval weapons are massive exports to this nation. Evil Wizard satanists: Neutral, '''Massive exports in raw 'virgin blood' as well as high quality wand making materials as kept them outside of outright hostility other than what is deemed necessary for the current war. '''Stairstepia: Positive, One step is far to slow. Hetzertopia: overwhelmingly Positive, former ally in the second skeleton war as well as the source of the many extremely popular shwimmwaggen videos located on the internet. Plus their level of political involvment means they are more economically involved Atomicbombia: '''unfriendly, Constantly nuking yourself means less people, less people means less trade. '''Failsnakeopolis: Hostile, A brutal slave overlord society where money is manufactured at the cost of life. Also they dont import jack shit from us. Voytekia: Neutral, despite the constant diplomatic shit talk that happens both nations prosper greatly from the many trade programs opened by necessity. The kingdom of bloxerbot: Very friendly, After a short 'miscommunication' during the skeleton war the bloxerbot navy has assisted in a variety of operations. The spaghetti men: Positive, aside from the fact that Citizens are banned from even considering moving into the dominion for their own safety Military relations as well as economic relations have bloomed. Hassalhoffonia: Neutral, We could get along very well however sides chosen in recent conflicts have forced us to shoot at each other. Second Skeleton war Two of the three battlegroups were dispatched to shell anything that moved on the coast to dust over the course of the war. Several massive naval engagments have happened resulting in many rattled bones as well as a notable number of losses within the first battlegroup. Many of the inital convoys sent with war materials before officially joining the war were sunk by hoff submarines which plauged the trade routes forcing military escorts to be used. It took the empire a full year working nonstop to develop any sort of counter measure which consisted of a bottle of spf 4 tanning lotion and a waterproof tanning bed fired out of the back of most vessels depth charge style. Return of the infernal fleet The empire has recently pulled back its entire fleet to deal with a very old enemy that has begun appearing in the waters off its coast once again. The empire will release updates as they happen. Category:Nations